1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly relates to a climbing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Climbing is a sport derived from mountaineering and is an activity of using one's hands, feet, or any other part of the body to ascend a steep object. Climbing can strengthen core muscles and has many benefits for the body.
Taiwan Patent No. 1621465B discloses a climbing machine comprising a base, a damping device, two climbing simulators, and two pedaling structures. The damping device is mounted on the base and has two sides with each connecting to a pedaling structure. The two climbing simulators are vertically disposed on both sides of the damping device. Each climbing simulator includes a track and a holding device being slidably disposed in the track and being connected to the corresponding pedaling structure through two connecting rods. In addition, a pulley is disposed above each track and engages with a belt, which includes two terminals with each connecting one holding device, so that the two holding devices are pulled with each other and are alternately moved up and down.
Taiwan Patent No. M549640U discloses a climbing mechanism comprising two upright rails, two sliding sets, a linkage mechanism, and a magnetic-controlled damping device. Each sliding set includes a slider, a handle, and a pedal. The slider is placed in the track with rollers on both sides to allow it to slide up and down within the track. The upper end of the slider is connected to the handle, and the lower end is connected to the pedal. The linkage mechanism has components such as a sprocket and a steel rope so that the two sliders can be pulled with each other. The magnetic-controlled damping device is coaxially coupled to the sprocket to provide the damping strength during training.
Taiwan Patent M548568U discloses a climbing/fitness combine machine, which combines a climbing machine and a flywheel fitness machine sharing a support frame and a base. The climbing machine includes a climbing drive, two climbing handles, and two climbing pedals. The climbing handles and the climbing pedals are disposed above and below and disposed at the left side and a right side of the climbing drive, and can be alternately moved up and down.
Conventional climbing machines are characterized in that the moving paths of the holders and the pedals are limited by the structure of the rail or track. Both moving paths of the holders and the pedals are straight line, which is less ergonomic in operation. In addition, Conventional climbing machines allow the two holders to be pulled up and down through a belt or a steel rope. This design has disadvantages of long response time and non-smooth operation.